mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Mortal Kombat Characters
Guest Characters I feel like the DC characters should be separated from the other guests in the box, for the sake of convenience. It'd look better overall too. Thoughts? JK45 (talk) 00:13, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Whoever it was, thanks for implementing this idea! It really does look better. I was going to do it myself but I wasn't sure if a change like that would've been allowed without prior discussion. JK45 (talk) 22:34, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Liu Kang Liu Kang's first name is Kang. he's of Chinese descent. Like Kung Lao and Kung Jin, his family name comes before his first name. TokioJapon (talk) 22:26, April 17, 2015 (UTC)TokioJapon Cyber Sub-Zero Will he in here or not!? GunBlazer 19:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) : For the same reason we might delete the Cyber Sub-Zero page and merge it with the regular Sub-Zero article. Because it's the same person! We don't have separate pages for the older Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot; because they're the same character, just at different points in time. Human Smoke and Classic Sub-Zero have their own articles because they refer to alternate-reality, non-canonical characters. However, Cyber Sub-Zero is a canon character, and, yet, just another version of Sub-Zero. And, even if we were to count him as a separate character, he wouldn't be major enough or distinct enough to warrant being in the ''Mortal Kombat'' Characters Template, like Human Smoke, and Classic Sub-Zero. 20:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) got it. just wanted to know since it´s being deleted and reinstated over and over. GunBlazer 13:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Even a DLC character is in the Template, Cyber Sub Zero is Canon, so he musst be there. Human Smoke and Classic Sub Zero are non Canon, so they don't. Cyber Sub Zero has an owen Chapter in the storymode, soif that not major enough,than is Lady in Red also not major enough or Daegon... --Soran 09:22, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Daegon was canon in Armageddon, so must be there. Also remember, Lady in red was among the kombatants in Story mode, effectively making her canon. GunBlazer 19:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) But you say, Cyber Sub-Zero was not major enough, which have an one chapter. But Lady in Red don't say a word and according you she is major enough instand Cyber Sub? That's don't make any sence...--Soran 08:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) at least can he be put next to Sub-Zero, like |Sub-Zero (Cyber)|? I think we actually should merge Sub-Zero with Cyber Sub-Zero. They are the same character after all. They're treated like different kombatants in MK9, yes, but for a wiki, we shouldn't do the same. For instance, Noob-Smoke was treated like one kombatant for the duration of one game, but they are separate on the wiki. Also in Mortal Kombat Trilogy, we had Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot, and Classic Sub-Zero as different characters even though technically Classic Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot were the same character. This shouldn't be any different for Cyber Sub-Zero. "Lady In Red" is Skarlet I renamed Lady in Red Skarlet and put her in the box Non Canon? Just stopped in to look at the page, wonderful job. I did however you ref'd Human Smoke as non canon,... how so? He's a main character in the 2011 release of MK, which I would have assumed made him official canon lol. Adding MKX characters? Someone added D'Vorah and Kotal Kahn to the character box, but not Ferra/Torr and Cassie Cage. Can someone add them please? 05:30, June 18, 2014 (UTC)